The present invention related to a drawing tool, particularly a multi-purpose drawing ruler for drawing of different graphs.
Conventionally each drawing tool, such as straight ruler, triangle, T-square, compass or the like can be used to draw a certain graph. For drawing of a geological graph or a combination of different graphs, a number of different drawing tools must be used, and hence it is very inconvenient.